


One More Dies and One More Lives

by LadyLustful



Series: For All The Sins You Will Commit... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Snark, bastardised quotes from Macbeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Leia fears getting pregnant. But the Force finds a way for her to have a child.Sequel to "Be the Devil's Own".
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: For All The Sins You Will Commit... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577959
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	One More Dies and One More Lives

"I won't risk it", she tells Han, a certain version of truth. "My mother died having me and I'd rather be alive than a mother. I almost bled out, remember?"  
That is not true - she is Vader's blood, nothing short of the Death Star's laser can probably kill her, but then, she is Vader's blood, and any child of hers will carry that horrid legacy.  
"That I will never, never forget", says Han, aghast at the memory. "And I would rather have you alive too. I'm here for you, Princess." And he hugs her, like his feelings are too great and nuanced to be put in words.

Vader appears to her one night, his elated grin making her want to resurrect him just to set him on fire again.   
"Avaunt, and quit my sight, thy bones are so much dust, thy name a bad memory, go back to the hell from whence you came, Father," she spits. Her hate of Vader has abated enough that she doesn't mind his presence on a good day, which this time of this particular night has nothing in common with.  
"Can't I have a present for my only and favourite daughter?", her late and unlamented sperm donor says like he ever gave a kriff about her when alive. She glares in a way, that, if able to physically harm him, would make the lava of Mustafar look like a warm, soothing bacta bath, and he hurries on.  
"Okay, okay, to the point, take a leave of absence and the Millennium Falcon and go to Jakku, you will do a good deed and get something out of it personally , which is the best way to do good deeds, ask Han..."  
"What do you know about good deeds? Fine, I will, now kriff off."  
"Let the Force guide you, Leia", says Vader and fades from sight.

"Are you my new ma and pa?", asks the little girl. "The blue man said you would come."  
Leia has taken one look at the brown hair, the round face, the plucky, resourceful, blindingly strong Force presence and fallen instantly in love.  
"Yes."


End file.
